Fox's Mate
by KanameAngel
Summary: Naruto was walking home from school when he came to alley where he finds a little fox. Will this fox tear apart Naruto and Sasuke? Read and find out. NaruSasu, KyuubiSasu
1. A Lost Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: Naruto and Sasuke are in collage, they live together in apartment where they share the rent.

KanameAngel: Do you know who your mate is?

Kyuubi: Yes I do.

KanameAngel: Would you do the honor of finishing up this intro. (With puppy dog eyes)

Kyuubi: Read and find out who my mate is, and to see if i win him or her over.

Summery: Naruto was walking home from school when he came to alley where he finds a little fox. Will this fox tear apart Naruto and Sasuke? Read and find out. NaruSasuke, KyuubiSasu

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: A Lost Fox

Naruto was walking home from school when he hears some animal cries coming from the alley that he walks by everyday after and before school. He walked into the alley to see a little fox shivering in the corner alone. The blonde looked sad for the fox; he stopped only a few feet away to not scare him off.

"Aww you are all alone here, come here I can take you home." Naruto said as he watches the fox walked up to him and let him pick him up to take him home.

"Awe you are sure a cute little fox my boyfriend will like you." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he got up from his knees to go home.

The fox looked up to his savoir who was carrying him to his new home. **I hope this works I need to find my mate** The fox thought to himself.

Naruto's apartment was not to far way from collage buildings. He walked into the building to go to his apartment that he shares with his lover Sasuke. He took the elevator to his floor, once he was off the elevator he walked to his apartment number with the fox still in his arms, he pulled out his keys to open the door before he could put the key in Sasuke opened the door knowing he was there.

"Naruto what took you so long to get home I was worried!" Sasuke yelled at his lover worried something might of happened.

"Sorry I did not mean to make you worried love." The blonde said as he pulled his lover in for a kiss on the lips kind of forgetting about the fox in his arms. Soon they had to come up for air.

"I forgive you just call me if something comes up and you want be home." The raven said to his lover who he now notices he had a fox in his arms. "Why do you have a fox in your arms?" Sasuke asked as he watches the fox jump out of Naruto arms to Sasukes arms rubbing his head on the ravens chest.

"Oh yea I find him in the alley he looked scared so I took him home with me." The yellow hair man said.

**I finally found my mate** the fox said happily as he continued to rub his head on the raven's chest.

"Are you sure it's okay to keep a wild animal here?" Sasuke asked as he put the cute fox that seemed to like him.

"Yea I'm sure it's okay, I came up with a name for our pet." Naruto had a grin on his face.

"What name did you pick dobe?" the raven asked as he looked at the cute fox in his arms that was looking at him.

"I thought of Kyuubi would be a good name for him." He asked his lover.

"Let's see if he likes it? Would you like your name to be Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked the fox in his arms. The fox looked at his mate nodded his head in understanding as he continued to rub his head on Sasukes chest.

"It seems he has taken a liking to you love." He said laughing at his lover at the sight.

"Yea he does but it seems he also likes the name we gave him." The raven said as he sat down on the couch with the fox that made it self at home on Sasuke lap.

"Good cause that is his name." Naruto said with a laugh as he sat down next to Sasuke and the fox.

**I like that name it has a nice ring to it** The fox thought to himself as he lay on his mates lap.

* * *

Hours went by Sasuke and Naruto lay in bed after hour of making love to each other, laying in bliss in bed. Naruto pulled the nude Sasuke closer to him to gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you." Naruto said to his lover has he kept his arm around his waist.

"I love you too." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes to go to sleep, not long after Sasuke fell a sleep Naruto fell sleep to bliss full sleep.

Kyuubi walked into the room he knew his mate was in. He looked to the blonde that save him, growling at the thought of him touching his mate.

**I am going to make sure I win my mates heart** The fox thought to himself as he walked up to the bed jump up to lay next to Sasuke.

* * *

To be continued in next Chapter, Sorry to stop it here I thought this would be a good way of ending this chapter. I hope to make the next Chapter longer. There will be Lemon's in the futures chapters.


	2. A Crazed Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Summery: Naruto was walking home from school when he came to alley where he finds a little fox. Will this fox tear apart Naruto and Sasuke? Read and find out. NaruSasuke, KyuubiSasu

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

KanameAngel: Enjoy the story^^

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Two: A Crazed Fox

Naruto woke up to his lover who was lying on the other side of the bed with the fox lying next to him. The blonde only smiled thinking it was cute. When he was about to wake is lover up the little fox growled at him telling him not to touch Sasuke. Naruto looked at the fox to push him off the bed so he could woke his lover up, before he could put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder the fox jump back up growling at him again.

_What's wrong with Kyuubi_ Naruto thought to himself has he put his hand on Sasuke to wake him up. "Sasuke it's time to woke up." After Naruto said this Kyuubi bit his hand saying not to touch his mate.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto after waking up noticing his had been blooding. "Dobe why was your hand, blooding?" Sasuke asked as he sat up picking up the fox that was sitting next to him giving it some love on his lap has he looked at his lover worried.

"Kyuubi here bit me for no reason." Naruto said in an angry tune in his voice which made Kyuubi growl at him in response.

"How can this little thing here do all that Naruto." Sasuke said as he got up to get ready for school. He put Kyuubi on the floor to go into the bathroom to take a shower before school, he turned on the water to hot, as he waited for the water to warm up he looked in the mirror seeing Naruto left bit marks on him when they were having sex.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said with a sigh after touching the love bit on his neck, without his notice the little fox walked into the bathroom looking at his beautiful naked mate right in front of him. Sasuke went to check to see if the water was warm enough for him, when it was he go into the shower.

Kyuubi left the room to make sure that Naruto does not go into the bathroom where his mate was. **I will have to come up with a plan to get Sasuke away from the idiot **Kyuubi thought to himself as he watched the blonde who was only seating in bed cleaning his wound on his left hand. The little fox walked over to the blonde started to rip his PJ pants on the bottom off.

"Stupid animal let go!" Naruto said as he kick the little fox away right when Sasuke walked out of the bathroom finished with his shower looked shocked at his lover who he thought loved animals.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto to pick of the little fox that was on the ground hurt. "Naruto that was not away to treat animal!" the raven said angry at his so called lover.

"He just attacked me." The blonde said trying to defend himself.

"Yea right he just a baby fox how he could do that." Sasuke said as he put the little fox on the bed went to get dress for school.

"Will he is no baby." Naruto said to Sasuke wondering why this little fox was causing so many problems with his lover who he loved very much.

"I need to get to class since you have no classes today try and get along with Kyuubi." Sasuke asked hoping he would do that for him.

"I will try to but no promises okay." Naruto said as he walked up to his lover and pulled him in for a kissed which made Kyuubi growl only for Naruto to hear.

"Dobe what's wrong?" the raven asked his blonde lover who was looking at the little fox the, was sitting on their bed.

"Nothing I must have been hearing things." Naruto said to his lover who smiled at him pulled him in for a kiss.

"Good please try to be nice with Kyuubi while I am gone, see you two later." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room, soon as the door heard open and close he looked at the little fox.

_I know I heard that little fox growl at me when I kissed Sasuke _Naruto thought to himself letting it go for now. He left the little fox on the bed to go into the living room not knowing what the little fox had plan for him.

**I will get them to break up by the end of the day, and then I will have my mate all to my self** Kyuubi thought to himself with a little laugh.

* * *

To be continued, what is Kyuubi up too, you will find out in the next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter enjoy.


	3. Fox's Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: This chapter title will be called "Fox's Flashback" because I am going to fill in the gaps of questions some of you have been asking like how does Kyuubi know Sasuke is his mate? You will find out in this chapter enjoy.

Naruto: After your read and review this story place take the time to go to Kanameangel profile to take a poll on an Mpreg in a NaruSasu story.

KanameAngel: Thank you Naruto for telling everyone about my new poll.

Naruto: Now on with the story.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Three: Fox's Flashback

**Last Month**

A little fox was running around the city looking for its mate, he have been trying to find this place for twenty years, he knows his mate was in this city he can sense it, and smell his mate. He kept on running until he came across two boys who were holding hands talking to each other.

"Naruto do you have any plans for the weekend?" the raven haired male asked his lover who was smiling at him as he holding his hand.

The blonde looked at his lover with a cheeky smile on his face. "Yea I do with you." Naruto said lovely to his raven haired lover.

The little fox watched them for a second until he started to smell his mate again; he started to sniff the ground until he came to a raven haired boy with the blonde boy name Naruto, the two who he noticed walking by before he could smell his mate again.

**I finally found him, I have to find out his name** the little fox thought to himself as he walked up to the raven haired boy to start rubbing against him.

The raven haired boy looked down when he felt something rub against his leg, he see a little fox.

"Aww Sasuke he likes you." Naruto said while laughing.

**His name is Sasuke, what pretty name for my mate** the little fox thought to himself, while the raven haired boy that we now know as Sasuke pick up the little fox that was rubbing against him.

"Yes he sure does, and the little fox looks adorable." Sasuke said to his lover.

"Let's go put him down so we can get to class." Naruto said as he watched his lover put the fox on the ground.

The little fox gave them a puppy dog eyes at them hoping they would take him along with them.

**I will get my mate some how** the little fox thought to himself.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

Naruto was on his couch reading a book when he heard some growling from behind him. He turned his head and noticed the little fox giving him the evil eye.

_What's up with him, why does it not like me I saved it from the cold outdoors_ Naruto thought to himself. He looked away, went back to reading a book when he heard some crushed noise coming from behind him.

The blonde sighed as he got up to look to see what fell on the ground, and he noticed nothing fell on the ground. _I must have been hearing things_ Naruto thought to himself. He looked at the fox that was next to a plant looking like he was about to pounds something when the door opened to revel Sasuke who closed the door after he came into the room.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked noticing he was just standing there.

The blonde heard his lover talk to him. "I thought I heard something fall to the ground but I don't see anything." Naruto said as the little fox jumped from the table the plant was on to its mate who smiled at him as he picked him up.

"Dobe forget about it, let's go out to eat?" the raven said as he petted his little fox.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said as the fox growled at him. He looked at Sasuke arms where the fox was at. "Babe I am beginning to think this fox does not like me." The blonde said to his lover.

Sasuke looked at his lover. "What make you think that?"

"When he growls at me, bites me." Naruto said as tried to pet the fox to his surprise he let him pet him.

"See he likes you." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

**Yea Naruto right I don't like you and tomorrow You will have a bad day and I will have my mate with me with out you around** the little fox thought to himself as he watch them go out to eat.

* * *

To Be continued in next chapter, I hope this clears up on some of it if not i will do another flashback then. I hope you all like it. I hope to post the next chapter soon.^^


	4. Fox's Plan In Action

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Naruto: After your read and review this story place take the time to go to Kanameangel profile to take a poll on an Mpreg in a NaruSasu story.

KanameAngel: Thank you Naruto for telling everyone about my new poll.

Naruto: Now on with the story.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Four: Fox's Plan In Action

8:oo Am

Naruto woke up on the bed next to his lover smiling at him remember last night. The blonde kissed Sasuke cheek as he smiled at him, not to long after he kissed Sasuke cheek the little fox started to growl at him again. He tried to not listen to the little fox that growled at him. Naruto got up to go take a shower when he got up he turned around, and noticed the little fox was laying in his spot now sleeping there. The blonde shook his head as he started to walk to the bathroom. When the water turned on Sasuke opened up his eyes noticing it was time to get up to go to school.

_Glad tomorrow I can sleep in since it is the weekend_ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked over to the spot his lover usually sleeps at and noticed he was not there but the little fox was. The raven noticed the water was running that meant Naruto was taking a shower.

Sasuke got up from the bed when he did the little fox looked up to see his mate was getting up. The raven walked into the bathroom where Naruto was at, he removed his clothes got into the shower with his lover, Naruto turned over noticed the raven pulled him closer so their naked bodies were touching as Naruto put his lips on his lover's lips. Sasuke put his arms around his lover's shoulders as he returned the kiss with the same passion at the other has for them. The kiss lasted for an hour; soon they stop to get some air.

"Sasuke lets save this for later when you get back from school to night." Naruto panted at his lover as he held on his lover even closer.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Yea you are right." Sasuke panted out as he let go his lover to get out of the shower. Before he could get out Naruto pulled Sasuke to him and kissed Sasuke one more time before he go out of the shower. The raven kissed back before leaving the bathroom to get ready, Naruto smiled at his lover as he watched him leave the bathroom.

* * *

12:00 Pm

Naruto looked around the apartment for the little fox since Sasuke left for school. Naruto classes are only three times a week this quarter of the school year in collage.

_Where is that little fox demon at_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked under the couch that was in the middle of the living room.

The little fox came out from hiding growled at Naruto after the blonde got off the floor from looking under the couch.

_Why does the little fox demon keep growling at me what did I do_ Naruto thought to himself.

**Today is the day you lose Naruto, I will have my mate** Kyuubi thought to himself as he started to break things to make it look like Naruto did it.

Naruto finally cought the little fox demon after three hours, put it into cage. The little fox started to whimper after the door opened, Naruto looked to the door to see his lover coming in from his long school day.

Sasuke looked at the whimpering little fox in the cage and then to Naruto. "Naruto why is Kyuubi in the cage?" Sasuke asked hoping he would have a good reason, as he asked this he noticed the hole apartment was in a mess with stuff broken.

"He broke everything that you see in this mess." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at his lover not sure what to believe. "Kyuubi is to little to make a mess like this, some of the stuff is to high for him to get to." Sasuke said not happy the his lover would blame this on a little fox.

"I'm telling you the truth." The blonde said.

"Tell me the truth Naruto!" Sasuke said as he got the little fox out of the cage held it in his arms.

"You know I am telling you the truth, why should I blame it on anyone?" Naruto said to his lover with hope in his eyes that Sasuke would believe him.

"How can I believe anything you say about this little fox, since I know you don't like him?" Sasuke said as he walked into his room, put the little fox on the bed as he pulled out a suit case started to pack his stuff.

"That is not the reason why, I am telling you the truth, were you going?" Naruto asked worried he maybe losing his lover.

"I think we sometime apart and I will take the little fox with me so I can find a nice place for him to live." Sasuke said as he started to put the last of his clothes in one suit case.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Naruto asked with tears coming down his eyes.

"No Naruto I'm not breaking up with you I love you to much to do that, I'm just think we need some time apart while I find a good home for Kyuubi is all since it's not going to work out with you too." The raven said as he picks up his suit case while taking the little fox in his other arm.

"Where are you going to stay at?" the blonde asked.

"My brother's house." Sasuke said as he walked to the door. "Talk to you later, love bye." The raven said after kissing Naruto cheek.

Naruto nodded his head kissed Sasuke cheek in return. "Bye love." Naruto said as he waved good bye.

The little fox looked over Sasuke shoulder. **I win, You lose Naruto** Kyuubi thought to himself.

* * *

To be continued in next Chapter, I plan on getting the next chapter up tomorrow. I hope you like the chapter. Take the time go to my profile take my poll for this question "Would you like to see mpreg in my NaruSasu Stories?"


	5. Fox's Second Plan In Action

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Naruto: After your read and review this story place take the time to go to Kanameangel profile to take a poll on an Mpreg in a NaruSasu story.

KanameAngel: Thank you Naruto for telling everyone about my new poll.

Naruto: Now on with the story.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Five: Fox's Second Plan In Action

Naruto was lying in his bed that he did share with his lover Sasuke. He could not get his mind off of Sasuke.

_I really miss him, I wish I could go get him and take him back home_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked out the window feeling sad at the lose of not having his lover close to him right now. _When is Sasuke coming back, he said it was only a break_ the blonde thought to himself. Naruto got up from the bed to get ready for school.

Sasuke was walking back from the library when he saw a red head walking up to him, the red head stopped in front of him.

"Hey cute why are you here all alone." The red head said to the raven haired boy. "My name is Kyuubi, what's your name?" Kyuubi said as he put his arm around Sasuke shoulder.

The raven looked at the stranger who we now know has Kyuubi. (Can you guess who it really is?)

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke said to the red head who was smiling at him. Sasuke looked into his eyes he starts to feel like he knows Kyuubi from some where. "Do I know you from somewhere?" the raven asked.

"No we haven't I would of remember meeting you cute." Kyuubi said with a smile on his face. **That was close he almost knew who I was** Kyuubi thought to himself.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the other man next to him.

"Yea I'm sure. Would you like to go out with me this Friday?" the red head man asked the raven.

"I don't know if I should, I am still taken even though we aren't seeing each other." Sasuke said as he looked away from the man who was looking at him with a sexy smile on his face.

"Oh come on he won't know about it and sides you two are not together right now." Kyuubi pressed again.

"I'm sorry I can't, I still love my boyfriend." Sasuke said as he removed Kyuubi's arm around his should started to walk away.

"You said he was your ex boyfriend so come on go out with me." He pressed even more.

"I'm sorry I can't go out with you, I didn't say he was my ex." Sasuke said as he tried to get away from the other man.

"You said you were not seeing each other." Kyuubi pressed even more.

"What I meant was we are taking a time apart from each other. I don't intent to take someone other then the man I love." The raven said as he walked away.

* * *

Naruto watched his lover walk away from guy who just asked him out. (Yes he saw everything.) The blonde had a smile on his face.

_I still have a chance with him_ Naruto thought to himself with a smile on his face. He started to walk to his class with out noticing that Kyuubi was watching him.

The red head looked to the area the raven walked. He started to walk into area where no one was at change back into his fox form started to head back to his home where his mate would be. Once he got to a window to Sasuke room that was opened he jump on the window cell then jump into the room went for his mate to come home.

**That may not of work the first time, I will try again and next time I will have him then **Kyuubi thought to himself.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his brother's house noticing Itachi was in the living room watching TV after his long day at work. He walked into the room sat next to his brother who looked at him with a smile on his face.

"How was your day otouto?" Itachi asked his brother who looked at him.

"It was a tiring day anki." Sasuke said as he layed his head on his older brother's shoulder as Itachi put his arm around him.

"What happened?" he asked his younger brother.

"I have a lot of paper to work on and some guy came up to me asked me out." The youngest raven said.

"What did you say to him?" he asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"I said no to him but he kept on asking me anyways." Sasuke said as he looked up at his brother.

Itachi sighs, a little as he looked at his brother. _I know he still love Naruto, they just need sometime away from each other. They will be together by the end of the month_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Anki what should I do I miss Naruto but he does not like the little fox?" Sasuke asked his brother.

Itachi looked at him. "I can't decide for you, it's up to you." He said to his little brother.

Sasuke sighs as he started to cry a little.

Behide the couch on top of the stair case the little fox heard everything that was said in between the brothers. The little fox came down the still went to the couch where his mate and brother was at. He jump on his mates lap started to rub against him.

The little raven petted Kyuubi as he pick up the little fox pulled him to his chest as he started to cry at the lost of his lover Naruto.

**That's right Sasuke I'm hear for you, I will make you feel better** the little fox thought to himself as he enjoyed be held my his mate as his mate cried his eyes out with his brothers arms still around him giving him a hug.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you all like it enjoy. What would you like to see happen in the next story?


	6. Kyuubi's New Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Sasuke: After your read and review this story place take the time to go to Kanameangel profile to take a poll on an Mpreg in a NaruSasu story.

KanameAngel: Thank you Sasuke for telling everyone about my new poll.

Sasuke: Now on with the story.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Six: Kyuubi's New Plan

Sasuke was lying in bed not wanting to get to go to school; he looked out his window when the little fox looked at his mate. The little fox name Kyuubi started to get worried about Sasuke he jumped on the bed laid next to the raven as he started to feel of being petted. Sasuke stopped petting to turn around looking away from the window. Kyuubi the little fox looked up at Sasuke as he started to get up from the bed, he jumped down off the bed started to walk up to the window.

**I love Sasuke, and I want to keep him all to myself. I should be happy about it but I'm not** Kyuubi the little fox thought to himself. An idea came to Kyuubi as he jumped to the window landed safely on the ground started to run to his destination.

**I hope this plan works I want Sasuke happy** Kyuubi the little fox thought to himself as he kept on running until he can to a familiar area. He stopped in the area that was close to the ally Naruto found him in.

Flashback

_Naruto was walking home from school when he hears some animal cries coming from the alley that he walks by everyday after and before school. He walked into the alley to see a little fox shivering in the corner alone. The blonde looked sad for the fox; he stopped only a few feet away to not scare him off._

"_Aww you are all alone here, come here I can take you home." Naruto said as he watches the fox walked up to him and let him pick him up to take him home._

"_Awe you are sure a cute little fox my boyfriend will like you." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he got up from his knees to go home._

End of Flashback

**I should have never done what I did, I just wanted my mate so bad that I didn't notice I was hurting him** Kyuubi the little fox thought to himself. He started to run the same way Naruto took him when he took him to his new home. After he got to he familiar building he ran into the building with out being notice by anyone. He was quick about it since no one was there in the lobby at the time. He ran up the stairs until he found the level he knew that Naruto was at.

He came to the door; he started to scratch the door with his paw making some noise to get the blondes attention. Not long after he started to scratch the door Naruto opened the door to see the little fox he saved in the ally and also the one that got Sasuke to leave him. The little fox named Kyuubi walked into the apartment before the blonde could close it.

**I am going to show him that I can speak so I can fix the problem I caused** Kyuubi the little fox thought to himself.

"**Naruto I'm sorry for what I've done to you.**" Kyuubi said to his mate's lover.

Naruto mouth hang opened in shocked that the little fox he found could speak. "You can talk!" The blonde said in shock.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you all like this chapter Enjoy.^^ I know this is short i hope to have the next chapter longer then this.


	7. Fox Can Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: There are many more chapters to come for this story so don't worry this story is not close to being done.

Sasuke: After you read and review this story place take the time to go to Kanameangel profile to take a poll on an Mpreg in a NaruSasu story. The poll ends after this Friday.

KanameAngel: Thank you Sasuke for telling everyone about my new poll.

Sasuke: Now on with the story.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Seven: Fox Can Talk

Naruto mouth hang opened in shocked that the little fox he found could speak. "You can talk!" The blonde said in shock.

"**Yes I can Talk Naruto.**" Kyuubi the little fox said as he looked at the blonde waiting for him to talk back.

"If you can talk all this time why did you wait until now to talk to me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the little fox.

"**I'm sorry Naruto for what I've done; I only did it because Sasuke was my mate**." Kyuubi said as he looked away from Naruto knowing him he maybe glaring at him.

Naruto was in deed glaring at the little fox anger at him. "You only did this because you think Sasuke it your mate. Since you have him all to your self why come and tell me this now!" the blonde yelled out at the little fox in front of him.

Kyuubi only looked away feeling real bad for what he has done. "**I realized I made a mastake by tearing you two apart, please don't hold what I did against Sasuke.**" The little fox said as he watch as Naruto had his eyes on him after he heard his lover's name.

"I would never hold what you did against Sasuke, I love him." Naruto said as he looked at the fox with anger in his eyes.

"**Good the reason why I am here is because my mate does not look happy I tried everything I could to cheer him up, you are the only one who can cheer him up now."** Kyuubi said to his mate's lover.

Naruto looked upset knowing his lover was not happy right now. "What did you do to him?" the blonde asked in anger.

"**Nothing he just misses you, he needs you go to him.**" Kyuubi said as he watches Naruto picks him up and started to walk out the door.

* * *

Itachi walked in the room that held his little brother, he started to worry about him when he would not get out of bed. _He must really love Naruto_ Itachi thought to himself as he walked into the room sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

Itachi started to shake Sasuke awake. "Otouto wake up, I'm worried about you." The older raven said as he looked at his little brother seeing left over tears on the sides of his cheeks. He sighed knowing the only thing that can make his otouto happy again was Naruto. Itachi got up when he heard a knock on the door.

"I will be right back Sasuke." Itachi said as he started to walk down stairs to answer the door. When he opened it he was kind of surprised to see Naruto at his door.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked in a per tented anger tune.

"I'm here to see Sasuke, I miss him." Naruto said honestly.

Itachi gave him a glare then his face turned into a smile on his face. "Good he misses you too, now make up oh why do you have my little brothers little fox with you?" Itachi asked said to Naruto.

"Kyuubi came to me, and started to pull me out the door to here." Naruto said with one hand behind his head as he rubbed the back of his head.

Itachi only shook his head letting Naruto in. "Sasuke up stairs in his room." the older raven who walked into the living room letting his otouto and his lover on some alone time to talk.

* * *

Naruto was walking up stairs with the little fox still in his arms. Once they were up stairs the little fox jumped out of his arms.

"**Follow me I know which room is his.**" Kyuubi said as he started to show Naruto the way to their beloved raven was at.

"Okay." Naruto said following the little fox until they both come to a room that held Sasuke.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you all like it. I hope to make the next chapter longer then this.


	8. Fox can Talk Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: There are many more chapters to come for this story so don't worry this story is not close to being done.

Kyuubi: After you read and review this story place take the time to go to Kanameangel profile to take a poll on an Mpreg in a NaruSasu story. The poll ends after this Friday.

KanameAngel: Thank you Kyuubi for telling everyone about my new poll.

Kyuubi: Now on with the story.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Eight: Fox Can Talk Part Two

Naruto was walking up stairs with the little fox still in his arms. Once they were up stairs the little fox jumped out of his arms.

"**Follow me I know which room is his.**" Kyuubi said as he started to show Naruto the way to their beloved raven was at.

"Okay." Naruto said following the little fox until they both come to a room that held Sasuke.

The blonde looking into his lover's Sasuke room seeing him lying in bed not moving at all, Kyuubi the little fox looked back at Naruto to his mate Sasuke who has not moved from his spot that he last saw him. Kyuubi walked into the room looking back at Naruto who was just standing in the door way just looking at Sasuke. Kyuubi walked rest of the way to the bed that was across from the door, he jumped up to the bed causing Sasuke to move the covers from his face seeing his little fox next to him again.

Sasuke started to pet the little fox with a sad smile on his face. Kyuubi turned his head to the door way where Naruto was at. _Why was he looking at the door way_ Sasuke thought to himself. The raven male decided to look at the door way to see why Kyuubi was looking at. When he looked at the door way he got a shock of is life seeing Naruto there just looking at him.

Sasuke sat up looking at Naruto with sad happy eyes while Naruto was doing the same. They just stayed like that looking at each other for a while. The blonde male started to walk up to Sasuke sat next him while the little fox moved to another part of the bed. Not long after Naruto got on the bed he pulled Sasuke into his arms holding him close to him while he smelled the raven's hair, he missed everything about his raven haired lover who was now in his arms.

"Oh I have missed you so much Sasuke." Naruto said as he pulled the raven closer to him.

Sasuke pulled back a little to look at Naruto. "I've missed you too." He said as he went back to hugging his lover.

The blonde looked over to where the little fox was trying to find away to tell Sasuke what Kyuubi said. Naruto saw Kyuubi nodded his head telling to go head and tell him.

Naruto sighed a little. "Sasuke I have something to tell you." He said while hugging his lover.

The raven moved out of Naruto's arms to look at him. "What is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his lover.

The blonde looking at Sasuke then at the fox that started to walk up in between the two males. Sasuke raised his eye brow at Naruto when he saw him looking at the fox who was now in between them.

Kyuubi looked at his mate and started to talk to him fore Naruto. "**Sasuke it's my fault that you and Naruto had to leave your lover.**" The little fox said to his mate.

Sasuke looked shocked at the little fox that just talked to him. He was shocked the fox talk to him and on what he said.

Kyuubi started to talk again since Sasuke was not saying anything. "**The reason why I did it was because you are my mate Sasuke.**" Said the little fox who started to jump into his mates lap.

The raven now finally out of his shock state. "You can talk." Sasuke said in shock tone. "I'm your mate." He said picking up the little fox who was on his lap.

"**Yes you are my mate.**" Kyuubi said enjoying being held by his mate.

"Why could you of just told me I was your mate with out tearing me and Naruto apart?" Sasuke asked the little fox.

Kyuubi looked at his mate trying to think what to say to him.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter. I hope you like this chapter, I hope to have the next chapter longer then this.


	9. Fox Can Talk Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: There are many more chapters to come for this story so don't worry this story is not close to being done.

Kyuubi: After you read and review this story place take the time to go to Kanameangel profile to take a poll on an Mpreg in a NaruSasu story. The poll ends night at midnight.

KanameAngel: Thank you Kyuubi for telling everyone about my new poll.

Kyuubi: Now on with the story.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Nine: Fox Can Talk Part Three

"Why, you could've of just told me I was your mate with out tearing me and Naruto apart?" Sasuke asked the little fox.

Kyuubi looked at his mate trying to think of what to say to him. He still wanted to be with Sasuke.

"**I couldn't tell you while I was in my fox form, the only reason I'm showing you I can talk was because I what to fix the problem I've caused you two.**" Kyuubi said to Sasuke who was still holding him.

Sasuke looked at him then at Naruto. "Sorry for not believing in you Naruto, I've really did miss you." The raven said to his lover as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Naruto moved on his knees until he was close to Sasuke who put the little fox on his lap as the blonde pulled him into a kiss. The raven kissed him back with just as much force into the kiss. Soon they had to stop to get some air.

The blonde smiled at his lover. "It's okay I know you didn't mean it." Naruto said as he put his hand under Sasuke chin pulling him into anther kiss. They both pulled apart again with smiles on their faces.

"Dobe can we still keep Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked his lover.

Naruto looked at the little fox who was giving him the sad eyes saying I can't be apart from my mate.

The blonde sighed knowing he had to do what ever made Sasuke happy. "Yes we can keep him, but he is going to be our pet only." Naruto said looking at his lover then at the little fox.

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto he had a smile on his face. "**Thank you Naruto, I don't mind being your pet as long as I can still be with my mate.**" The little fox said from Sasuke lap.

Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto started to talk. "Kyuubi can I have some alone time with Sasuke?" the blonde asked the little fox.

"**Sure.**" Kyuubi said as he got off his mates lap left the room.

Soon after the little fox left the room, Naruto turned his head back to Sasuke who was looking at him. That made the blonde smile as he looked at him, he pulled the raven into his arms started to kiss him more passionately more loving then the last time they've kissed which was a few minutes ago. Naruto pulled Sasuke even closer until the raven was on his lap with Sasuke's arms around his shoulders. Soon they stopped kissing to get some air, they were panting as they looked at each other with lust in their eyes.

"God babe I've missed you so much, never leave me like that again." Naruto said as he started to attack the raven's neck while he moaned in pleasure.

"I'm ssso sorry, I will never do it again I've missed you so much." Sasuke panted out as he moaned out of pleasure.

Naruto moved back to Sasuke lips for another force full kiss as the raven started to graze their erection together, and they kissed in passion. Both of them really missed each other enjoying having each other since it's been sometime sense they have had sex with each other. The blonde stopped kissing the raven long enough to take his lover's shirt off while Sasuke did the same with him.

Naruto started to attack Sasuke neck as he lick, kiss left bit marks on his neck, he started to move down the raven's neck to one of his lover's nipples, while the other one played with the right one with his hands.

"Nnnnggg Naruto!" Sasuke moaned out in pleasure as the blonde moved to his right nipple giving it the same treatment as the last one, the ravens moans were like music to his ears.

The blonde moved to lay Sasuke down on the bed as he started to go down the ravens stomach until he came to unwanted clothing in the way. Naruto pulled down the jeans first but made sure he gave his lovers erection friction as doing so which caused the raven to moan out aloud, he started to pull of the boxers next making sure he gave him the same kind of pleasure as he did the last time when he took off the pants, Sasuke moan again at the feeling of being touch again by the man he loves. Naruto put his lover's erection into his mouth bobbing his head while doing so.

"Nnngg Na Naruto." Sasuke panted out as he felt his lover's mouth on his manhood giving him pleasure taking Naruto's hair into his hands.

Naruto did the same thing for the next few minutes until Sasuke came into his mouth. The blonde swelled his lover's semen. Sasuke came into his lover's mouth made the raven shiver in pleasure. He looked up at his lover who was panting on the bed looking even sexier then before just laying there naked in front of him, if he was not already turned on he would've been now. He started to finger his lover's entrance hearing him moan as he finger his hole, he started to add a second finger, not long after the second finger he add the third finger, he moved his fingers from his lover, Sasuke whimpered at the lose of his lover's fingers inside him.

Naruto smiled at his lover. "Don't worry babe you will feel pleasure again soon." He said as he started to pull his pants and boxers off, he throw them on the floor as he got back on the bed went in between his lover's legs. He pulled his lover close so his erections, so he was close to his lover's entrance.

The blonde enter his lover's entrance, he waited for him to get used to him. Sasuke nodded his head to tell Naruto to move. He pounded in his lover again, not long after that he kept on thrusting into his lover. Sasuke moaned, and panted in pleasure as he felt his lover inside him.

"Oh my Naruto, I've missed you so much." Sasuke said as he put his arms around his lover as he pounded into him.

Naruto started to pump his lover's erection as he kept on thrusting into Sasuke hearing him moan, not long they both started to feel pressure in their lower stomach, the raven come into his lover's hand and their stomach. Naruto felt his erection pulsed inside of his lover which made him come inside of his lover. They both just stayed like that panting enjoying being in each others arms.

Once they both calm down from their ecstasy Naruto pulled out of Sasuke pulled them both up to the pillows put both them in the blankets while the raven laid is head on Naruto chest.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said as he fall a sleep after he said that.

"I love you too babe." Naruto said as he kissed the top of his head, soon he fall a sleep with Sasuke in his arms again.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I think I made it long then the last chapters I hope.


	10. New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: There are many more chapters to come for this story so don't worry this story is not close to being done.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Ten: New Day

Sasuke was the first to wake up; he looked up saw Naruto still a sleep he started to smile as he remembers what happened last night. Sasuke started to feel a hard on again as he remembers all the things Naruto did to him while they made love together, he started to moan as he felt hand on one of his nipples. The raven looked up to see Naruto was up trying to help him with his problem.

"Nnnn Naruto!" Sasuke panted as the blonde moved him on his back, Naruto started to attack his lips again in a forceful kiss that made Sasuke scream into his lover's mouth as he put his arms around the blonde's shoulders he pulled the dobe closer to him as they started to kiss passionately.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss, they were both panting looking at each other with lust in their eyes, the blonde started to attack the raven's neck as he leaves new love bites in between his raven's neck and shoulder. He pulled back to look at the love bites he left there smiling down at Sasuke as he started to kiss the raven's left nipple first, doing the same thing with his tongue he did last night with the nipple. He heard his raven moan and pant in pleasure as he felt the blonde tongue play with his nipple. Naruto moved to the next nipple did the same thing again with his tongue.

Sasuke moan lifted his hips off the bed made their naked erection rub against each other made them both moan out in pleasure.

"Oh Sasuke you have no idea how much I love you." Naruto panted as he started to move down his lover's stomach leaving love bites there as well.

"Hurry up dobe I need you!" Sasuke panted as he felt Naruto lips move down on his stomach.

"How much do you need me?" the blonde asked his lover who was panting looking sexier while lying on the bed.

Naruto moved down to his lovers ear licking it made Sasuke shiver in pleasure, the raven started to move his body a little trying to get the blonde to move on with it he didn't have any patience right now he need his lover now. The raven was getting annoyed with the blonde stopping to just ask him how much he needs him.

He would not say it. It was his damn Uchiha pride that would not let him. Naruto started to play with Sasuke ear. "I will not continue until you tell me how much you need me." The blonde said into his raven's ear.

Sasuke finally couldn't take it any more. "I need you so bad right now that it hurts that you are not giving me any pleasure." The raven panted out wishing the dobe would continue.

Naruto smiled at his lover as he moved back down to his lover's stomach giving a lick and few more bites when he started lick the shaft as he started to in golf the whole erection into his mouth, when the blonde did it he started to bob his head as he started to lick his lover's manhood as he felt his raven shiver in pleasure he was giving him made him giving him a hard on, he kept on doing his work as he felt his lover come into his mouth leaving semen in it, he swelled his lovers semen.

He moved back up started to kiss his lover's lips has he entered his raven's entrance he thrust into him hearing him moan.

"Yes right there." Sasuke panted out he put his arms around his dobe shoulder as he moved along with him.

"Oh Naruto yes go harder." The raven panted out he felt Naruto pumping his erection as he kept on thrusting into him.

"Faster!" the raven panted he moan even more loudly making then both shiver in pleasure.

The blonde started to go faster he pump his lover's erection faster, not long as he started to thrust faster Sasuke come into the blondes hands and their stomachs as the raven's walls pulsed Naruto erection making him come into his raven they both ride out their orgasm. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking at him, they both panting as the blonde held his lover as he started to pull out of Sasuke, the raven whimpered at the lose of his lover in side him.

He moved them back to the area they fell a sleep at last night. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "You are amazing dobe." The raven said as he kissed the blondes lips for a quick kiss. He put his head back on the dobe chest again as he started to close his eyes.

Naruto smiled at him. "You're the one who was amazing." The blonde said as he had his arm around the raven's waist. "I love you." Naruto said as he kissed his forehead.

Sasuke smiled up at him. "I love you too." The raven said as he closed his eyes. Naruto stayed up watching his lover sleep.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you all like this chapter; yes I put another lemon in this chapter. Would you any of you like to see the poll results to the NaruSasu Mpreg poll question? Tell me so I know.


	11. Bad Timing

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: There are many more chapters to come for this story so don't worry this story is not close to being done.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Bad Timing

Naruto woke up before Sasuke did this afternoon; he looked down to see his lover was still sleeping soundly with his arms still around him. The blonde started to smile as he remembers what he done with Sasuke early this morning.

Flashback

_Sasuke finally couldn't take it any more. "I need you so bad right now that it hurts that you are not giving me any pleasure." The raven panted out wishing the dobe would continue._

_Naruto smiled at his lover as he moved back down to his lover's stomach giving a lick and few more bites when he started lick the shaft as he started to in golf the whole erection into his mouth, when the blonde did it he started to bob his head as he started to lick his lover's manhood as he felt his raven shiver in pleasure he was giving him made him giving him a hard on, he kept on doing his work as he felt his lover come into his mouth leaving semen in it, he swelled his lovers semen._

_He moved back up started to kiss his lover's lips has he entered his raven's entrance he thrust into him hearing him moan._

"_Yes right there." Sasuke panted out he put his arms around his dobe shoulder as he moved along with him._

"_Oh Naruto yes go harder." The raven panted out he felt Naruto pumping his erection as he kept on thrusting into him._

"_Faster!" the raven panted he moan even more loudly making then both shiver in pleasure._

_The blonde started to go faster he pump his lover's erection faster, not long as he started to thrust faster Sasuke come into the blondes hands and their stomachs as the raven's walls pulsed Naruto erection making him come into his raven they both ride out their orgasm. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking at him, they both panting as the blonde held his lover as he started to pull out of Sasuke, the raven whimpered at the lose of his lover in side him._

_He moved them back to the area they fell a sleep at last night. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "You are amazing dobe." The raven said as he kissed the blondes lips for a quick kiss. He put his head back on the dobe chest again as he started to close his eyes._

_Naruto smiled at him. "You're the one who was amazing." The blonde said as he had his arm around the raven's waist. "I love you." Naruto said as he kissed his forehead._

_Sasuke smiled up at him. "I love you too." The raven said as he closed his eyes. Naruto stayed up watching his lover sleep._

End of Flashback

Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke head, the raven started to move a little in the blonde's arms. The raven started to open his eyes looking up at his lover seeing he was up before him. He smiled up at him, Sasuke moved up a little to kiss the blonde fully on the lips, Naruto moved the raven on his back; he started to move down his neck when he heard the door opened. Some cleared their throat, Sasuke and Naruto pulled apart looked to the door seeing Itachi stand there with the little fox in his arms.

"Aniki!" Sasuke said with a blush starting to form on his cheeks, laying back down pulling the covers back over him, feeling embarrass that his older brother almost caught him almost having sex with his lover.

Naruto smiled at his lover knowing he was embarrassed about. "I see you two are back together?" The older raven asked as he watched the little fox jump off of his arms on the bed that held his mate and his mate's lover.

"Yes we are finally back together." Naruto said as he laid down pulling the covers off of Sasuke who look at the blonde who was smiling at him. Kyuubi the little fox walked up in between them looking at his mate.

'Good, lunch is almost ready so get dressed you two." Itachi said, and then left the two alone with a little fox.

Once Itachi was out of the room Kyuubi started to talk. "**Are you two really together again?" **Kyuubi the little fox asked as he watches his mate blush even more knowing the fox loved him as his mate.

"Yea we are back together." Naruto said; he picked up the little fox. "We need to set rules when we get back home." The blonde said to the little fox in his arms.

"**Okay I get it.**" Kyuubi said to his mate's lover, Naruto put him back down on the bed.

"Let's get ready babe." Naruto said as he got out of bed, he garbs his boxers, and he handed Sasuke his boxers.

Sasuke got up put them on. "We should go take a shower together." The raven asked his lover who grab his hands pulled Sasuke out of the bedroom.

"Where is the bathroom?" the blonde asked his raven haired lover.

"It's this way dobe." Sasuke said as the blonde followed his boyfriend. They walked down the hallway fell doors down from Sasuke's room. "Let's go in." the raven said as he walked into the bathroom.

The blonde followed his boyfriend into the bathroom. There was a tub and as shower in the bathroom, the tub was on the right while the shower was on the left side of the room. Sasuke turned on the shower to get the water to warm up, he took off his boxers. Soon after he took his boxers off Naruto did the same. The blonde checked the water to see if it was warm yet, sure enough it was warm, and he let Sasuke get in first not long after the raven got into the shower Naruto soon followed him in.

Once he was in he pushed Sasuke against the cold wet walls, started to kiss him passionately as he hand wonder all over his lover body. He started to kiss down the jaw line until he met where the shoulder starts he starts to kiss, lick and leave bite marks there. Once he thinks he did enough on his neck he started to kiss down his chest started to lick the left nipple first like he ways does, he keeps on giving that nipple attention until the nipple gets hard. Once the left nipple was hard he went attack the right nipple doing the same thing until it got hard, he started to kiss down his lover's stomach until he reach his lover's erection. He licks the tip of the cock before taking it in whole into his mouth. Sasuke's hand went straight for the blondes hair as he started to feel pleasure their again.

"Naruto….." Sasuke panted as his hands got a little tighter around the blondes hair.

The blonde kept on doing the same thing while he kept on bobbing his head giving his lover pleasure. Sasuke scream out in pleasure as he shivered he came and he spurted his semen into Naruto's mouth. The blonde swallowed the semen into his mouth; he looked up at Sasuke before he lifted him up so he was in between the ravens legs. Sasuke wrap his legs around his lover's waist. Naruto made sure his erection was in line with his lover's entrance, once he knew for sure he lifted him up forced himself into his lover's warm hole. He let Sasuke get used to him a little before he pound into him again. When Sasuke nodded his head to go head he lifted his lover back up again pounded into him again.

"Oh god Naruto right there!" Sasuke panted as Naruto hit his prostate again and again. The raven put his arms around his lover's shoulders so he was closer to him.

Naruto grab Sasuke's erection started to pump with his thrust into the raven, not long after he started to pump his lover Sasuke came into his hand and their stomachs as the ravens walls pulsed against his erection to come into his lover's entrance. They stayed like that until they ride of their orgasm. The blonde lifted Sasuke off his member to stand on the ground. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto again to pull him into a quick kiss on the lips.

The raven smiled at Naruto as he removed his arms around the blonde's shoulders. "Let's wash up quick before the water gets cold." Sasuke said as he started to wash up quick. Naruto nodded his head started to wash up quick too.

* * *

Itachi was about finished cooking lunch when Sasuke and Naruto decided to show up. Itachi looked up when he saw them walking into the kitchen holding hands, he smiled at the two love birds.

"It's time to eat." Itachi said to his brother and to Naruto.

They all sat down together eating lunch together. Itachi put some food in a bowl for Kyuubi to eat on the floor.

**It's good to see my mate happy again, I should have never broken them apart from Naruto** Kyuubi thought to himself, he started to eat what Itachi put in the bowl for him to eat.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope I made this chapter longer then the others. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I hope to get the next chapter up soon.


	12. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: There are many more chapters to come for this story so don't worry this story is not close to being done.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter twelve: Back Home

Sasuke looked to the other side of the bed smiling at his lover who he misses very much. He felt real bad for not believing him when he said he did not make that mess in the living room, he sighed as he watched his lover sleep soundly on the bed. Before could put a hand thro his lovers blond hair the little fox jumped on the bed he looked at him.

"Kyuubi what did we say about getting on the bed?" Sasuke asked the little fox that was now giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"**I can't sleep or jump on the bed.**" Kyuubi said with a sad voice as he jumped off the bed.

Sasuke got off the bed put on some boxers before walking over to the door, opened it up let Kyuubi leave the room. The raven walked out of the bedroom closed the door, walked up to the couch sat down. Not long after he sat down Kyuubi jumped on his lap, Kyuubi started to think of last night when they all got back home from Sasuke older brother's house.

Flashback to last night part one

_Naruto opened up the door to his and lover's apartment. The blonde let Sasuke walked into the apartment with the little fox in his arms first; soon Naruto followed in closed the door. Sasuke walked up to the couch that was in the middle of the room, he sat down on the couch let the little fox curl up on his lap. Naruto walked up to where his lover and the little fox was at._

"_Kyuubi we are going have rules you will have to follow." Naruto said as he sat on the cafe table across from the couch his lover and the little fox was at._

_Kyuubi looked up at Naruto listening to what he was telling. "__**Okay what are the rules?**__" the little fox asked his mate's lover._

"_1. You can't jump on the bed and 2. You can't sleep on the bed." The blonde said to the little fox looking at him making sure he was listening to him._

_Kyuubi nodded his head at Naruto letting him know he understands. "3. You can't be in the room bed room when I and Sasuke are making love and 4. When we have company you can't be in your fox form." The blonde said watching Kyuubi seeing he was nodding again in understand._

"_Lastly 5. You can't tear me and Sasuke a part just because he is your mate." Naruto said as he looked at the little fox more closely._

"_**I understand, I will by the rules.**__" Kyuubi said as he looked up at his mate Sasuke. "__**As**__**long as I can be with my mate as a pet I'm happy.**__" The little fox said as jump off of Sasuke lap to Naruto's._

"_Good now me and Sasuke would like some alone time." The blonde said as he put the little fox on the floor. Naruto grab the ravens hand and pulled him up to go to their shared bed room._

End Of Flashback

* * *

Naruto looked around the room when he noticed Sasuke was not in the room, he got up put on his boxers. _Did I only dream that I got Sasuke back_ the blonde thought to himself. He looked over the bed seeing Sasuke clothes the he pulled off of him last time when he made love to him again. _I guess I didn't dream it_ Naruto thought to himself.

Flashback to last night part two

_Naruto pushed Sasuke on the bed when he got all of the raven's clothes off along with his own. Once the raven was all the way on the bed, he went to where he was at started to kiss his lips then went to the raven's neck, left love bites their. Sasuke started to moan when he felt the blonde move down to his left nipple giving it a lick before biting on it. It caused Sasuke to moan out louder. Naruto moved to the other nipple giving it a lick before biting on it like he did to the last one, it caused the raven to moan out again. He moved down his lover's stomach until he came to his to Sasukes erection licking the tip before putting the whole thing in his mouth._

_Sasuke moved his hands straight to Naruto hair, gripping his lover's hair as he felt pleasure run thru his body. The blonde started to bob his head as the raven moan out, and gripped his lover's hair even more before he came into Naruto's mouth, the blonde swallowed the semen. He moved back up started to kiss the raven again when he guided Sasuke entrance to his erection. While he kissed his lover passionately he thrust into Sasuke who screamed into his lover's mouth at the feeling his lover inside him again._

_Naruto round over so Sasuke was on top to ride him. Sasuke looked at the blonde before starting to move up and down on the blondes shaft as he felt pleasure run thru his body mad him shiver as he ride his lover. When he shivered made the blonde shiver as well, Naruto moved his had to his lover's cock started to pump in time with Sasuke._

"_Oh god Naruto yes right there." Sasuke panted out as he felt the blonde hit his prostate dead on with each thrusts. The raven put his hands on the blonde's chest to keep him from falling off._

"_Gggg go faster." The raven panted as the blonde hit his spot again; he started to go faster as Sasuke asked he also started to pump his lover faster as will, Sasuke came hard on his lover's hand and their stomachs, when the raven's wall pulsed against Naruto's erection making him come hard inside of his lover who moaned out in pleasure. They stayed like that until they ride out there orgasm. The blonde pulled Sasuke off of him to lay him down next to him, they didn't need to say anything how they felted, and they knew how the other felt._

End of Flashback

Naruto was about to walk out of the room when Sasuke came into the room, he smiled at him. He walked up to him pulled him in for a passionate kiss; he started to go down to his neck when Sasuke stopped him.

"Sorry we can't now we will be late for lunch with my brother and his lover." Sasuke said; he walked up to his closet to get ready.

"Can we finish it when we get back to night?" the blonde asked as he walk up to his dresser to pull out and outfit to wear.

Sasuke walked up to him kissed him on the lips. "Sure we can, I was hoping to." The raven said lustfully to his blonde who was smiling at him.

"Good." He said as he pulled Sasuke in for another passionate kiss, soon they had to stop and get some air. It did not take them long to get ready.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were outside of the restaurant where they were supposed to meet Itachi's little brother Sasuke at. The blue male sighed as he looked at his watch.

"It's almost passed the time you said for them to me us." Kisame said as he looks around outside of the building.

"I know they will be here." Itachi said to his lover as he kisses his cheek, the blue male smiled at him.

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter, I hope you all like this chapter. I hope to post the next chapter soon.


	13. Family And Lover's

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: There are many more chapters to come for this story so don't worry this story is not close to being done.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Family And Lover's

Itachi and Kisame were outside of the restaurant where they were supposed to meet Itachi's little brother Sasuke at. The blue male sighed as he looked at his watch.

"It's almost passed the time you said for them to me us." Kisame said as he looks around outside of the building.

"I know they will be here." Itachi said to his lover as he kisses his cheek, the blue male smiled at him.

Not long after Itachi and Kisame were talking Sasuke car drive up to one of the empty spots in the restaurant parking lot. Naruto was the first one to get out of the car when his lover finished parking the car, the raven got out of the car. They walked up to Itachi and Kisame who was waiting for them to show up.

"What took you so long otouto?" Itachi asked: they started to walk into the restaurant.

"Just got up, late sorry aniki." Sasuke said, once they all got seated to their table, Itachi started to talk.

"I got you an interview next week ten am at the place you asked to help you with." The older raven said.

Naruto looked at his lover then at Itachi. "Sasuke why are you having interview." The blonde asked his lover who was looking away from him.

"Sorry for not telling you about it, I just wasn't sure if I would get it." The youngest raven said; he looked away.

"You could've told me." Naruto said, got up walked out of the restaurant.

Sasuke looked down at the table wondering why his lover was so mad about him getting a job.

* * *

Naruto sat in the car waited for Sasuke to get out going home; he slammed his hands on the car doors inside.

_Why does Sasuke need to get a job, I make enough money for the both of us, I thought we agreed he would finish school then get a job_ Naruto thought to himself.

He looked over when he saw Sasuke into the car not looking happy at him. The raven started up the car driving away from the restaurant, the whole way home was quiet. It took them seven minutes to get home. Sasuke got out of the car went inside the building up to their floor level, the raven unlocked the door went inside sat on the couch, then the little fox went to lay on his mates lap looking worried at him.

"Sasuke talk to me what's wrong?" Naruto asked, he waited for answer from Sasuke but got nothing from him. The blonde sighed went into his and Sasuke room to take a nap since Sasuke will not talk to him.

Once he closed the bedroom door Kyuubi started to talk to his mate. "**Before you left you too were talking what happened?**" Kyuubi asked his mate, he waited for him to answer his question.

"Naruto walked out of the restaurant before we order lunch, he walked away mad at me." Sasuke said petting the little fox on his lap.

Kyuubi sighed knowing the blonde made himself more of a mess then he could handle. "**Do you know what he could be mad about?**" The little fox asked looking up at his mate.

"I know what he is mad about." The raven said looking down while he continued to pet the little fox on his lap.

"**What is he mad about?**" Kyuubi asked while thinking of a way to help them out.

"I was trying to get a job, the only reason why he got mad about that was because I mad a promise to him that I would finish collage before getting a job." The raven said looking at the little fox on his lap.

"**I will go talk to him find out if he is really mad about that.**" Kyuubi said, jumping off his mates lap to go talk to Naruto who was in the bed room.

Kyuubi walked up to the door he looks back asking Sasuke to open the door for him. Sasuke got up went to open the door for him, once he was in Sasuke closed the door.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, Sorry for the late update then normal, I hope to have the next chapter longer then this. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy. Also this story is far from ending I have more ideas for this story, so don't worry this story is not ending anytime soon.


	14. Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note:What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate?Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Worries

"**I will go talk to him find out if he is really mad about that.**" Kyuubi said, jumping off his mates lap to go talk to Naruto who was in the bed room.

Kyuubi walked up to the door he looks back asking Sasuke to open the door for him. Sasuke got up went to open the door for him, once he was in Sasuke closed the door. The little fox walked up to the bed where he knows Naruto was laying on, the blonde looked down seeing Kyuubi looking at him.

"What is it Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with a sigh, he sat up on the bed let the little fox to jump on his lap.

"**You are hurting Sasuke by not talking to him, he thinks you are mad at him for looking for a job!"** Kyuubi said, he looked up to him from where he was on his lap.

"I'm not mad at him I know he thinks he needs to help with the bills around here, I keep telling him to just finish school and don't worry about it until he finished collage." The blonde said while petting the little fox on the head.

"**You need to tell him that, I will go get him.**" Kyuubi said, he jumped off the lap pushed the door opened since Sasuke did not close it all the way when he closed the door.

Once he was outside of the room he walked up to the raven that was back on the couch looking at him as he walked up to him. "Kyuubi what is it?" Sasuke asked the little fox who stopped in front of him.

"**He wants to talk to you.**" The little fox said; he watched his mate get up to walk into his bed room he shared with his lover Naruto.

Naruto looked up when he heard the door closed, he smiled when he so Sasuke walking up to him. He pulled Sasuke to his lap holding him close.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think I was mad at you, I was just upset you didn't tell me you were looking for a job." The blonde said, he pulled Sasuke in for a passionate kiss showing him how much he loved him.

Sasuke smiled at him. "Prove it have much you feel sorry and love me." The raven said lustfully.

Naruto smiled at him. "You will have to prove to me as will by letting me have you." The blonde said, Sasuke started to remove all of his clothes the raven laid down on the bed. The blonde started to remove all of his clothing as well, he throw all of their clothes on the floor so they could not get in the way of their love making.

Naruto started to kiss his lover's lips passionately while his hands moved around his lover's whole body, he pulled back to start to kiss and lick the raven's neck. Sasuke started to moan when he felt the blonde kissing and licking his neck, he lifted his hips off of the bed in pleasure making their erection rub against each other giving friction to them both pleasure while the blonde was leaving love bites on his neck. He felt the blonde move down to his left nipple giving it a lick and twisting it with his tongue before biting on it. Sasuke moan in pleasure as he felt his member go hard already as pleasure washed over his body.

Naruto moved to the other nipple giving it a lick and twisting it before biting on it like he did to the last one, it caused the raven to moan out again. He moved down his lover's stomach leaving bite marks there as will, giving some licks until he came to his Sasukes erection licking the tip before putting the whole thing in his mouth, the raven screamed in pleasure at the feeling the blonde was giving him.

Sasuke moved his hands straight to Naruto hair, gripping his lover's hair as he lifted his hips back up again. The blonde started to bob his head as the raven moan out, and gripped his lover's hair even more before he came into Naruto's mouth, the blonde swallowed the semen. He moved back up started to kiss the raven again when he guided Sasuke entrance to his erection. While he kissed his lover passionately he thrust into Sasuke who screamed into his lover's mouth at the feeling of Naruto inside of him again.

Naruto rolled over on his back so Sasuke was on top to ride him, Sasuke looked at the blonde before starting to move up and down on the blondes shaft as he felt pleasure run thru his whole body made him shiver as he ride his lover. When he shivered made the blonde shiver as well, Naruto moved his had to his lover's cock started to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god Naruto harder! Sasuke panted out as he felt the blonde hit his prostate dead on with each thrusts. The raven put his hands on the blonde's chest to keep him from falling off.

"Yes right there." The raven panted as the blonde hit his spot again; he started to go faster he also started to pump his lover faster as will, Sasuke came hard on his lover's hand and their stomachs, when the raven's wall pulsed against Naruto's erection making him come hard inside of his lover who moaned out in pleasure. They stayed like that until they ride out there orgasm. The blonde pulled Sasuke off of him to lay him down next to him looking at him seeing all the love he had for him.

Sasuke was also looking into his lover's eyes seeing all the love he had for him as well. The raven smiled at his blonde. "I love you so much, I'm sorry for not telling you about me looking for a job." The raven said, he put his had on his lover's cheek.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean to hurt me, just next time please tell me so I don't hear it from your brother first." Naruto said pulling Sasuke close for another kiss on the lips.

"I will remember that." The raven said, he kissed back, he felt his lover move down to his neck. Sasuke pulled back a little to look at the blonde. "Aren't you horny tonight?" The raven said, he pulled the blonde back in for a kiss on the lips.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not." The blonde said with a lust in his voice that sends shivers down thru his body making him horny.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, what would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate? Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you, I hope you all like this chapter enjoy.


	15. Kyuubi's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note:What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate?Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Kyuubi's Day

Naruto was kissing Sasuke passionately when the blonde heard his cell phone ranging on his nightstand. He stopped kissing his raven to row around picked it up answered the phone.

"Hello." Naruto said, he lay back on the bed looked on his left side seeing Sasuke watching him.

"Naruto we need you at work right now." Naruto's boss said; the blonde heard paper in the back ground.

"Okay I will be right there." The blonde said giving his lover sorry look on his face.

"Good I will tell you the details when you get here." The boss said, and then Naruto heard the dial tone telling him his boss hung up on him.

Naruto sighed as he closed his cell phone got off the bed put his cell phone on the night stand to get ready for work.

"Naruto where are you, going?" Sasuke asked as he got off the bed walked over to where Nartuo was. The blonde pulled the raven in for a hug.

"Sorry babe that was my boss saying I had to come in for work." The blonde said as he kiss the top of his lovers head.

"Okay see you later then." The raven said, he walked to the door opened the door left the room to leave Naruto to get ready for work.

Sasuke walked up to the couch pick up the little fox up sat on the couch, he put the fox on his lap as he petted the little fox. Kyuubi looked up seeing sadness in his eyes it mad him feel very sad. He started to rub against his mates hands.

"**Sasuke what's wrong?**" Kyuubi asked his mate with worry in his eyes.

"Naruto has to work tonight." Sasuke said sadly at the little fox on his lap.

When Kyuubi was about to talk Naruto came out of the bedroom to his lover gave him a quick kiss before leaving out the door to go to work. Kyuubi just got an idea to make his mate feel better. **This is my chance to win my mates heart** Kyuubi thought to himself.

"**I know of a place that will make you happy and have fun.**" Kyuubi said, he looked up at his mate waiting for him to speak.

"You do where." Sasuke asked as the little fox jump off of his lap started to change into his human form. He saw a red haired male he remembers seeing one time. _That was Kyuubi all this time_ Sasuke thought to himself. The raven looked at him in shock at Kyuubi. "That was you who was hitting on me when me and Naruto was taking a break from each other?" the raven asked the Kyuubi who was now in his human form on his knees taking Sasuke's hands into his.

"**Yes it was me, I will not do that again I just what to make you happy with who ever you want to be with whatever if it was me or Naruto.**" Kyuubi said; he was rubbing his thumb on the raven's hands.

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with tears coming down his cheeks; the red head pulled the raven close to him trying to comfort him. Sasuke looked up at the red head that was also looking at him. The raven moved his head close to Kyuubi, soon Sasuke lips was close to the red heads lips. Soon Sasuke put his lips on to the other mans lips kissing him, not long after he put his lips on Kyuubi's he started to kiss him back just as passionately back. Soon they had to come back out of the kiss to get some air, the raven looked at the red male who was also looking at him with the same love he was feeling for him.

"**Sasuke I know you already know you are my mate, but I want to tell you I love you and well gave you everything you probably want.**" Kyuubi said, he pulled Sasuke into his arms held him there while the raven put his arms around Kyuubi's shoulders.

Sasuke pulled away to look at the little fox in his human form. "Do you really mean what you said?" the raven asked looking into the other mans eyes.

"**Yes I really mean what I said.**" Kyuubi said as he pulled the raven in for a kiss again.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, yes in the next chapter there is a lemon with Kyuubi and Sasuke, I hope to have the lemon longer then this chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate?Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.


	16. Kyuubi's Day Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note:What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate?Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Kyuubi's Day Part Two

Sasuke pulled away to look at the little fox in his human form. "Do you really mean what you said?" the raven asked looking into the other mans eyes.

"**Yes I really mean what I said.**" Kyuubi said as he pulled the raven in for a kiss again. Sasuke put his arms around his shoulders, they started to kiss harder and passionately as Kyuubi pick up Sasuke carried him to the bedroom while still kissing the raven on the lips. Once he got near the bed he lay the raven down while still kissing him, soon they had to stop to get some air. They only looked at each other while the red head started to remove the raven's shirt, pants and underwear off of him. The raven pulled him down for a more passionate kiss while the red head started to pull away for a minute to get all of his clothes of so he could join the raven on the bed.

When he got all of his clothes off he got on the bed pulled Sasuke close to him until their lips only few inches away from each other, he put his lips on the ravens started to kiss him passionately while his hand moved around his mate's body enjoying everything about him. The raven moaned into his mouth made him go hard, he started to kiss down the ravens jaw until he came to his mate's neck seeing the love bites Naruto left there. He started to cover them with his own love bites in its place, not long after he started on his mate's neck the raven started to moan in pleasure as he felt lips on his neck making him go hard. Kyuubi started to kiss down to one of the raven's nipples give the left one a lick before putting it in his mouth biting it a bit, when the nipple went hard he moved to the right nipple giving it the same treatment. He began to lick the nipple first then he put it in his mouth biting it making Sasuke moan again in pleasure made him shiver while he moved his hands to the red heads hair. Kyuubi started to move down the raven's stomach giving his belly bottom a little lick before moving to Sasuke thighs kissing it until he came to his mate's erection.

The red head gave the pride erection a lick on the tip before putting the whole thing into his mouth bobbing his head while the raven gripped the little fox's hair into his hands moaning and panting loud for everyone to hear. Sasuke moved his hips up so the rest of his member was in Kyuubi's mouth making him moan out again while he came into his mate's mouth. Kyuubi moved his mouth away from his lover's erection swallowing Sasuke semen in his mouth. He moved back up until his mouth was near the raven's ear.

"**You taste delicious.**" Kyuubi said into his mate's ear making the raven shiver in pleasure again moaning while putting his arms around the red head neck.

Kyuubi moved his erection to his mate's entrance; he looked at Sasuke while he got ready to enter his mate's body. He thrust into the raven who moaned into the little fox's ears, Kyuubi kept on thrusting in his mate's body.

"Oh gods Kyuubi, right there go harder." Sasuke moan out while he kept his arms around him to keep close to him, he has not felt pleasure like this with Naruto before.

The head red did what his mate asked; he started to go harder hitting his mate's prostate dead on again and again.

"Yes right there go faster." The raven moaned out while he shivered in pleasure again enjoying the feeling he was getting from the other. Kyuubi started to go faster while his hand moved to his mate's erection started to pump it with each thrust in time, Sasuke was moving in time with each of his thrust.

Not long after Kyuubi started to pump the raven's erection, Sasuke moan out come hard on the red heads hand and their stomachs. When Sasuke walls pulsed against his member he came full hard like Sasuke did, they both ride out their orgasm. They both panting while looking at each other from the orgasm they just felt for each other. Kyuubi started to kiss Sasuke on the lips again before pulling out of him, grab him pulled them pulled them both up to the pillow, and grabs the blankets to put over them both. Sasuke laid his head on the red heads chest while Kyuubi moved his hand thru the raven's hair. Sasuke looked up at Kyuubi when he felt his hand move throw his hair.

Kyuubi smiled down at him. "**I love you so much Sasuke please stay with me like this a little longer?**" The little fox asked while in his human form.

Sasuke nodded his head. "I love you too, just as much; sure I will stay like this a little longer." The raven said while cuddling closer to him. Kyuubi smiled at what his mate said.

"**Good, I need to tell you something.**" The red head said to the raven lying on his chest.

Sasuke looked up at Kyuubi listening to what he had to say. "What is it?" the raven asked while moving his arm around Kyuubi.

"**I should have told you this before we made love.**" Kyuubi said with a smile on his face, with Sasuke looking up at him.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, what is Kyuubi going to say to Sasuke you will find out in the next chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger I thought this was a good way to end this chapter.


	17. Good Or Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note:What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate?Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

Sasuke: In this story you will get to see who my first boyfriend was. If you want to see who it was read on enjoy the story.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Good Or Bad News

"**I should have told you this before we made love.**" Kyuubi said with a smile on his face, with Sasuke looking up at him.

"What was it you forgot to tell me?" Sasuke asked looking at Kyuubi while waiting for him to continue to talk.

"**This is hard to tell you, as you know you are my mate.**" Kyuubi said looking at the raven in his arms. Sasuke nodded his head while looking at his mate. "**I forgot to tell you that when we make love for the first time we mated together.**" The red haired male said, with Sasuke's eyes going wide as he started to pull away from Kyuubi, looking at him after he got out of bed.

"You should have told me that for we did it, I thought you were just trying to make me feel better." Sasuke said, while pick up his clothes to put them back on. When he was done getting dressed, he turned to the little fox in its human form.

"I thought I could trust you after you help me and Naruto get back together, here you are again trying to take me away from the best thing that ever happened to me." Sasuke said looking at the red head in the bed still with no clothes on. "I guess I can't trust you at all." Raven said walking out of the room.

Kyuubi put his boxers on went after his mate who was clearly mad at him. "**Sasuke please don't be mad at me, I really do love you.**" The red head said, he pulled the raven into hug, when he was about to kiss Sasuke, the raven pulled back getting out of his arms.

"I can't stay here right now; leave me alone I need time alone I will be back later." Sasuke said while he walked to the door, Kyuubi went back into his fox form ran to the door to block his way out to keep him there. Raven looked at the little fox with his hand on the door knob. "That won't work on me." He said while he turned the door knob around to open the door. Once he had the door opened the door wider pushing the little fox out of the way, he walked out of the apartment closed the door before Kyuubi could get out.

Kyuubi looked at the door looking very sad now worried that his mate might not come home tonight at all. _**I should have told him before we made love**_ Kyuubi thought to himself while he walked up to where the couch was, jumped on it laid down waiting for Sasuke to come home. Hours went bye since the raven left to be alone, Kyuubi was looking at the clock every minute hoping he would come home soon. When he heard the door opened he hoped it was the raven, his happiness went away when he noticed it was Naruto not his mate.

* * *

Naruto closed the door looked over to the couched noticed only the little fox was there, he walked over to where the kitchen was hoping he find his boyfriend in there making dinner for them both, when he noticed he was not there either he walked up to there shared bedroom hoping he was in there taking a nap or something. When he got in there he started to get worried he could not find his raven any where, he ran out of the room to the couch picking up the little fox into his hands.

"Do you know when Sasuke left?" Naruto asked the little fox with worried eyes looking into the little fox's eyes.

Kyuubi looked down feeling real bad for what he has done. "**He left to be alone for while, he said he will be back later.**" The little fox in Naruto hands said hoping he would put him down back on the couch.

Naruto put the little fox back on the couch looking at the door hoping his raven would walk in the apartment any minute. "Did Sasuke say why he wanted to be alone?" the blonde asked still looking at the door.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto hoping he would not get mad at him. "**He did not leave because of you.**" The little fox said to his mate's lover, Naruto looked at the little fox waiting for him to speak again. "**He left because of me.**" The little fox said with his ears flat down on his head.

Naruto looked at the little fox with shocked look in his eyes. "What did you do to make him that upset to leave this long?" the blonde asked with his head looking down the floor.

"**I didn't tell him when we first make love we are mate together.**" The little fox said backing away from the blonde on the couch.

The blonde looked at the little fox with anger in his eyes. "You trick him to have sex with you so he was away from me!" Naruto asked angrily at the little fox that was still backing way from him.

"I didn't trick him it just happen since he was upset he thought I was just comforting him." The little fox said, he jump off the couch, and run to hide away from Naruto for awhile. Naruto started to cry thinking he may have last Sasuke since he scared him away from them both.

* * *

Sasuke was walking around since Naruto had the car to go to work today, he didn't care where he wait he just wanted to get away from the little fox for a while. He came to area where he remember Orochimaru once tried to rape him, he started to walk away faster when he felt cold arms went around his waist. He looked up to see Orochimaru had him in his grasp, Sasuke tried to get away from him the raven kick Orochimaru in the manhood, once he did that the snake man let go of him. He started to run off to get away from him.

When he thought he got away Orochimaru had him again pulled him into the alley started to touch Sasuke in places where he did not want to be touch. He kick Orochimaru again to get away, before the snake could get any further with the raven some came and stopped him before it got worse for the raven. The snake looked over his shoulder to see a redhead with green eyes and a tattoo on his left side of his forehead.

The red head pulled him away from Sasuke pushing Orochimaru hard into wall that knocks him hard out. The raven last his strength in his legs fell to the ground, before he could hit the ground his hero saved him. When he looked to thank his savior he sees it was his ex boyfriend Gaara who saved him from the snake.

"Gaara!" Sasuke said in shock looking into his ex eyes.

The red head that we now know as Gaara pulled Sasuke in his arms picking him up in bridal style taking him somewhere safe. "Yes it's me Sasuke don't worry you are safe now." The red head said while he kissed the top of his ex's head.

"Thank you for saving me." The raven said to the red head that was holding him.

"You know I would do this any ways, where do you live?" Gaara asked as he put the raven into his front seat next the drivers set into his car.

"I still live at the same place when we were dating." Sasuke said while he put the seat belt on.

Gaara nodded his head closed the door, walked over to his side of the car. "Good I know where it is already." He said while he started up the car, Sasuke looked at his cell phone seeing Naruto left five text messages to him.

Sasuke opened up his cell phone to read the messages.

To: Sasuke

From: Nartuo

_Sasuke where are you I'm getting worried when I didn't see you weren't home?_

_Love, Naruto_

Next text message,

To: Sasuke

From: Naruto

_Sasuke please call me or text me back, are you mad at me?_

_Love, Naruto_

Next text message,

To: Sasuke

From: Naruto

_Babe if you think I will be mad at you because what Kyuubi did you, I will not be made at you please come home._

_Love, Naruto_

After the third text message he knows they would be the same thing with Naruto being worried about him. _I didn't mean to make him worried about me, did Kyuubi tell him what he did to me_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Who message you?" Gaara asked keeping his eyes on the road while talking to his ex's.

Sasuke looked at Gaara. "It was from my boyfriend Naruto." The raven said while he looked outside of the window seeing building fly by as they drive off.

"You are dating some." The red head said with a sad sound in his voice.

"Yes I am, very happy with him." Sasuke said when he turned his head to look at the red head.

"Is he treating you right?" Gaara asked hoping who ever was dating him was treating him right.

"Yes he is." The raven said when Gaara pulled into the parking lot where his apartment was at.

"Good." The red head said while he parked the car. "Do you want me to come in?" Gaara asked his ex's.

"No I will be fine, don't worry thank you again for everything I hope we can see each other again as friends." Sasuke said after he took off his seat belt.

"Sure we can be friends, do you have the same cell phone number?" the red head asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes I have the same cell number." Sasuke said while opening the car door.

"I will call you sometime so I can meet your new boyfriend." He said to the raven haired male.

"Talk to you then, thanks again bye." Sasuke said when he got out of the car.

"Your welcome, see you later then bye." Gaara said before Sasuke closed the car door.

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock getting real worried now since Sasuke has not returned any of his calls, when he was about to write another text message the door to the apartment opened up reveling the beautiful raven came into the room. The blonde was on his foot run to his lover pulling him into a hug happy to have him back home with him.

"I was so worried about you when I came home, and you where not here." Naruto said pulling the raven in for a passionate kiss, when he pulled back he started to speak again. "I'm not mad at you, Kyuubi told me you thought he was going to just make you feel better." The blonde said pulling the raven into their bedroom closing the door in Kyuubi's face keeping him out of the room.

"I'm really sorry for making you worry like that, I'm also sorry for letting Kyuubi touches me." Sasuke said; he kissed Naruto on the cheek showing him how sorry he really was.

"I know he trick you, I'm just so happy you are safe and in my arms again." Naruto said with his arms around the raven's waist.

Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend's eyes. "Thank you, glad to be back in your arms." The raven said, he put his arms around the blondes shoulders.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope I made this chapter real long. I also hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Good Or Bad News Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note:What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate?Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

Naruto: The next chapter to fox's mate is right here, enjoy this new chapter.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Good Or Bad News Part Two

"I'm really sorry for making you worry like that, I'm also sorry for letting Kyuubi touches me." Sasuke said; he kissed Naruto on the cheek showing him how sorry he really was.

"I know he trick you, I'm just so happy you are safe and in my arms again." Naruto said with his arms around the raven's waist.

Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend's eyes. "Thank you, glad to be back in your arms." The raven said; he put his arms around the blonde's shoulders. Naruto held Sasuke very close not letting him go.

Sasuke pulled back from Naruto to talk. "Orochimaru tried to rape me again." The raven said looking down at the ground sadly feeling real bad now.

"Maybe we should call your brother." Naruto said while keeping his arms around his waist.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yea that would be a good idea." Sasuke said right before he passed out into his lover's arms.

Naruto pulled his lover into his arms shaking him a little. "Babe wake up." The blonde yelled as he put the raven in bridal style when he would not wake up, he laid his lover on the bed pulled the covers over him while he petted his head a little before walking to the door.

Once he left the room he went to get his cell phone, he opened up his cell started to dial Itachi's number. When it started to ring he waited for the older raven to answer his cell phone, after at least three rings Itachi answer the phone.

"Hello!" Itachi said from the other line.

"Hello Itachi this is Naruto." The blonde said while he started to walk around the room starting to really worry about his lover.

The little fox watched Naruto paced, he only shook his head left the room to go where his mate was. When he noticed he was sleep on the bed he jumps up went to him, after he was on the bed he turned back into his human form pulled the raven into his arms.

"**I'm so sorry I should have told you before we did it, I thought you would've felt the same for me.**" Kyuubi said while making sure the raven was really close to him.

* * *

"What do you want Naruto is it about my little brother?" Itachi asked while he looked into Kisame eyes knowing something was wrong for Naruto to call at this hour.

"Yea something was wrong, Orochimaru tried to rape him again." Naruto said still with his worried look on his face.

Itachi jumped off of Kisame lap when he heard that snakes name. "Is he okay?" the older raven asked starting to get really worried for his younger brother.

"He seemed fine when he came home; he passed out into my arms." The blonde said while he started to sit on the couch.

"I will be right there." Itachi said after he closed his cell phone pulled the blue male off of the couch. "Lets get going, I need to get to my little brother." The older raven said while walking to the door.

"Is there something wrong Itachi?" Kisame asked his lover has he got outside walk up to get into the drivers seat of his car. (Yes they are going to take his car.)

* * *

After Naruto heard the dial tune he told him the older raven hang up on him. _Good he is on his way_ the blonde thought to himself.

He walked back into the bed room to see a red head male holding Sasuke, (Yes he has yet to see Kyuubi in his human form.) he walked up to the bed that held his lover and a strange man.

"Who are you and why are you holding my lover?" Naruto shouted at the red head.

The red head looked up to Naruto only shaking his head before speaking. "**It's me Kyuubi in my human form.**" Kyuubi said while still holding the raven in his arms.

"Kyuubi why are you in your human form now?" Naruto asked sitting next to his boyfriend.

"**I thought I could help my mate out.**" The little fox said in his human form, petting the raven's hair.

"I called his brother; he should know what to do." Naruto said, he started to rub his hand over his lover's shoulder.

"**Good I hope he is okay I feel real bad what I keep doing you too.**" Kyuubi said looking down at his mate.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, what do you think Itachi can do for his little brother read the next chapter to find out? I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	19. Aniki's Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note:What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate?Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Aniki's Coming

"I called his brother; he should know what to do." Naruto said, he started to rub his hand over his lover's shoulder.

"**Good I hope he is okay I feel real bad what I keep doing you too.**" Kyuubi said looking down at his mate.

"You should feel bad, I thought you were over it and fine with just being nearing Sasuke." Naruto said with his hand playing with a raven lock of hair.

"**I know I thought that too at first but you hurt him when you left him like that.**" Kyuubi said, he pulled the raven closer to him not letting him go.

"You did not need to have sex with him to make it better; I had plans for me and him tonight." The blonde said with an angry voice. "I was going to make him feel better; Sasuke knows I was planning that." Naruto said as has looked angrily at the little fox in his human form.

Kyuubi looked away from the angry blonde across from him. "I thought I was helping him." he said to the blonde.

"That was not helping him that was stealing Sasuke away from me." Naruto said when he heard the door bell rang. "I will be right back." The blonde said walking out of the bedroom to the door; he opened the door to see Itachi and Kisame at the door. He opened the door wider for the older Uchiha and Kisame to come into the apartment.

"Where is otouto?" Itachi asked looking around the room for his little brother, with worried eyes.

"He's in the bedroom with Kyuubi." Naruto said no sooner the blonde said that Itachi started to walk into the bedroom.

When he walked into the room he sees a red haired man holding his little brother, "Who are you and why are you holding my otouto?" Said an angry Itachi who was apart to walk up and pull his little brother away from the strange man.

Naruto ran into the room when he heard Itachi angry voice. "Itachi that is Kyuubi the little fox." The blonde said, Itachi turned his head to look at the blonde, Kisame did the same.

"How can he be that little fox I've seen my otouto held?" Itachi said, he pointed at the red head on the bed with his little brother.

"He can change from a fox into a human." Naruto said, he walked up to the bed that held his lover and Kyuubi.

"Are you really that little fox my little held when he stayed with me?" The oldest raven asked the red head.

"**Yes I'm that little fox Sasuke was holding.**" Kyuubi said keeping his mate close to him.

"Why are you holding my otouto lovely?" Itachi said walking a little bit more closely to the bed.

"**He's my mate.**" Kyuubi said looking the older Uchiha in the eyes.

"Naruto did you know that?" Itachi asked his little brothers lover while looking at him.

"I didn't know until a, me and Sasuke got back together." Naruto said moving his eyes moved to his lovers.

Itachi only nodded his head, he walked up to his little brother pulling him away from Kyuubi who let Itachi put into his arms. Once the older raven got his otouto into his lap he put his free hand onto his forehead making sure he did not have a fever he looked up to the blonde. "How long has he been a sleep?" he asked hugging his little brother closely to him.

"He past out only for an hour, I called you after he passed out." Naruto said petting Sasuke raven hair, who was still in his older brothers arms.

"Do you know how he got way from Orochimaru?" the raven asked.

"No I don't, I think he was going to tell me before he passed out." The blonde said looking into the older ravens eyes.

"Okay we will have to ask him when he wakes up." Itachi said with a sigh. _I hope he wakes up soon I'm really worried about him, why can't that snake leave my otouto alone_ Itachi thought to himself.

* * *

Naruto was in the kitchen with Kisame who was helping him carry the drinks into the bedroom while they wait for Sasuke wake up; it's been hours now since the youngest raven has passed out. Naruto handed Kyuubi his drink while Kisame hand Itachi his.

"I can't believe this happened to my brother again, I thought I finally got him away from that snake." Itachi said after he took a sip of his drink.

"It's not your felt Itachi." Kisame said to his lover has he put his big blue hand throw the ravens hair with a smile on his face, Itachi gave him a sad smile when they thought it would be until morning for Sasuke to wake up. Sasuke moan out in his sleep, and then he opened up his eyes seeing his older brother holding him privately in his arms.

"You finally woke up; you had me scared to death." Itachi said pulled his brother into a hug, Sasuke gladly returned the hug.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you all like this chapter. I am going to start on the next chapter sometime today.


	20. Aniki's Here

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note:What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate? Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Aniki's Here

"You finally woke up; you had me scared to death." Itachi said pulled his brother into a hug, Sasuke gladly returned the hug he started to cry on Itachi's shoulder remember the event's of the day from Kyuubi to Orochimaru almost raping him in the ally.

"I'm sorry aniki I've never meant to scare to death." Sasuke said while hugging his older brother close not letting go.

"I know you never meant to." Itachi said with his chin on top of his little brothers head. "What happened with Orochimaru?" the older Uchiha asked rubbing his little brother's back trying to calm him down.

Sasuke had tears go down his cheeks. "He cornered me in an ally, and tried to rape me." The youngest Uchiha said, he cried harder while Itachi rubbed his back still trying to calm him down.

"How did you get away from him otouto?" he asked his little brother pulling him closer to him so he was lying in his arms, looking into his otouto's eyes.

"Gaara stopped him before he got the chance." He said looking into his aniki's eyes.

Itachi looked at his brother then he sighed knowing who he was talking about. "You're ex Gaara?" the older raven asked petting his little brother's hair.

"Yes." Sasuke said putting his arms around his older brothers shoulders for a hug.

Itachi gladly returned the hug happy to know his otouto was okay, he looked over to where the other two boys where at looking at them. Sasuke pulled away looked over his shoulder seeing Naruto and Kyuubi giving him worried looks, he moved over to the blonde pulled him into a hug sighing in content into his arms. Naruto smiled down at his raven, he returned the hug not wanting to let him go. Not long after Sasuke was content in Naruto arms he fall a sleep, the blonde laid him down on the bed pulled the covers over him and smiled down at him.

"Let's go in the living room and talk while my brother rests." Itachi said walking to the door waiting for the other three men to follow out of the room.

The older raven sat down on the couch while Kisame sat down next him, Naruto and Kyuubi pulled chairs from the kitchen to the living room they moved the café table away from the couch so they could sit across from Itachi, and Kisame.

"Kyuubi are you going to tear my little brother away from the best thing that has happened to him?" Itachi asked hoping he would leave the two of the alone.

"**No I'm not going to, as long as I can stay by my mate's side as a pet I don't mind them being together.**" Kyuubi said looking down at his feet hoping the older Uchiha would believe him.

"Then why did you mate with my little brother then?" the older raven asked with angry tune in his voice.

"**I was trying to make him feel better, I should've told him that we would be mated together after we made love but I forgot.**" Kyuubi said shyly hoping Itachi would not beat his face in.

"Why were you trying to make him feel better?" Itachi asked with his across his chest.

Before Kyuubi could've talk Naruto speak first. "I left him to go to work, I was suppose to have time off this week to spend some time with him." the blonde said looking down at the ground.

Itachi sighed "You two seemed to really mess it up." The older raven said looking at the two.

"Itachi who was this Gaara guy Sasuke was talking about?" Naruto asked hoping to get some answers to it.

Itachi looked at Naruto as he sighed, thinking on how he should tell him. "He was Sasuke first boyfriend." The older Uchiha said to his little brother's lover.

Naruto looked down at the ground worried he may lose Sasuke to his ex Gaara, Itachi looked at him noticed what he was thinking. "Don't worry my little brother will not leave you for him." the older raven said with a smile on his face.

The blonde looked up at the older Uchiha. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked with some tears coming down his cheek, Kyuubi looked at him knowing he need to stop tearing the two apart but he could not help it.

"I'm sure so don't worry." Itachi said, he leaned over put his hand on the blonde's leg. "What they had was along time ago" the raven said pulled his hand off the blondes leg.

"Can tell me how you know I won't have to worry about him taking Sasuke away from me?" Naruto said looking at the older raven.

Itachi sighed looking at the blondes blue eyes. "If it will help you feel better about it yes I will tell you." The older raven said.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, you will found out more about Sasuke's past with Gaara in the next chapter so stay tuned.


	21. Aniki's Here Part two

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note:What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate?Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Aniki's Here Part two

"Can tell me how you know I won't have to worry about him taking Sasuke away from me?" Naruto said looking at the older raven.

Itachi sighed looking at the blondes blue eyes. "If it will help you feel better about it yes I will tell you." The older raven said with his hands folded on his lap. "When they broke up it was not pretty." Itachi said looking at the other two men in the room across from him.

"What was so bad that made them break up?" Naruto asked looking at the older Uchiha in the eyes.

"Orochimaru was the cause of it." The older raven said looking at Kisame who put his big hand on his lover's to help speak. "Sasuke had a hard time letting go what the snake did to him, Gaara could not take it anymore he needs Sasuke to move on but my otouto could not move on." Itachi said trying to keep his tears from coming down his cheeks.

"That's why they broke up?" the blonde asked looking at the older raven in shock.

"Yea he could not wait for my little brother to get over it, Sasuke would not let him touch him at all." Itachi said looking Naruto straight into the blue eyes. "Gaara could not handle it anymore, he needed a normal relationship that he was not getting from my otouto anymore." The older raven said putting his other hand over Kisame big blue hand that was on his other little hand.

Naruto looked at Itachi in shocked thinking how he could leave Sasuke like that. "I never forgave Gaara for leaving my little brother when he really needed him." Itachi said with a sigh while he heard the door opened from the bedroom, he looked over to see Sasuke looking at him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said walking up to his lover pulling him into a hug, keeping him close.

Kisame moved to the seat while Naruto sat, the blonde pulled away from the hug taking the youngest raven's hand pulling him to the couch where he sat down pulling the little raven into his lap. Itachi looked at his little brother seeing that he has been crying.

Naruto rub his nose into the raven's neck. "Sasuke everything is okay I'm here for you." The blonde said while Sasuke put his arms around his blonde's shoulders pulling them close.

"I know you would never leave me." Sasuke said enjoying being this close to Naruto.

"Good." Naruto said with a smile on his face happy knowing he knows he would never leave him.

Itachi looked at his little brother and his lover. "Otouto we need to talk?" The older raven said looking at the two next to him on the couch.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Do you know why Orochimaru was after you again?" Itachi asked looking into his otouto's eyes.

"No I have no clue, but I want it to stop." Sasuke said rubbing his head on Naruto's neck.

"I know what he maybe after otouto." Itachi said looking into Sasuke eyes that was looking at him.

"You do, tell me?" Sasuke asked his big brother who was looking back at him.

"I'm not hundred pre sent sure, I think he like's little boy's with raven hair." Itachi said looking away from Sasuke.

"What makes you say that Aniki?" Sasuke asked pulling a little way from Naruto to look at his brother.

"He tried the same thing with me when I was your age, but I think he likes you more." Itachi said now looking at his little brother again.

Sasuke was looking at his big brother with big eyes in shock. "And that is also why I think you should come and live with me for awhile so I can protect you from the snake." Itachi said moving closer to his brother who was still in his lover's arms.

Sasuke moved in for a tighter hug to his lover not wanting to leave his side. "You can't do that I can protect him." Naruto said to the older raven who glared at him.

"I can do what I want he is my brother and mom and dad put me in charge of him while he was in collage so yes I can." Itachi said still glaring at the blonde.

Kyuubi was in shock on what he was hearing. _**He's taking my mate away from me and Naruto I can't let him do that**_ Kyuubi thought to himself.

"**You can't do that you think we can't protect him?**" the red head said looking at the older Uchiha who stand up glaring at him.

"It was both of your faults my otouto was almost rape by that snake." The oldest raven said turning to glare at Naruto too.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked down feeling bad about that. "I know that we can still keep him safe." Naruto said keeping the little raven close to him.

Itachi pulled Sasuke away from Naruto into his arms in bridal style. "I know what's best for my brother he is going to stay with me for awhile, Kisame help Naruto pack my brothers clothes meet me outside at my car." The older raven said walking to the door opening it with out putting Sasuke on the floor.

He walked outside closing the door, Naruto looked at the door started to feel tears going down his eyes.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, do you think Naruto will stop Itachi in time from taking Sasuke away from him? Stay tuned in next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	22. Aniki's Here Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note: What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate? Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Aniki's Here Part Three

Itachi pulled Sasuke away from Naruto into his arms in bridal style. "I know what's best for my brother he is going to stay with me for awhile, Kisame help Naruto pack my brothers clothes meet me outside at my car." The older raven said walking to the door opening it with out putting Sasuke on the floor.

He walked outside closing the door, Naruto looked at the door started to feel tears going down his eyes. The blonde walked into his and lover's bedroom followed by Kisame who started to help Naruto pack Sasuke clothes.

"Kisame is there away I can stop Itachi from taking Sasuke from me?" Naruto asked the blue man who put some of Sasuke clothes on the bed while he was folding them into the back pack.

Kisame sighed a little looking at the blonde sadly. "I have no clue to help you, just show Itachi you can keep his brother safe that is all he wants." the blue male said continuing bring Sasuke clothes to the blonde to pack.

"I know I can but I think Itachi has no faith in me to protect the man I love." Naruto said looking down at the clothes he packed in the back pack.

"I know you can protect Sasuke, but Itachi feels like since he was the older brother it's his job to take care of his little brother." Kisame said putting the finial clothes on the bed.

"I know that but I am Sasuke boyfriend I should be the one taking care of him." Naruto said finished packing.

"All I can say is try again and maybe you can get Itachi to change his mind." Kisame said taking the pack back in his arms walking out of the bedroom Naruto followed him out to the living room where he was already opening the door to leave.

Naruto walked out of his apartment with Kisame after he closed his door to his apartment, they walked down the stairs to the parking lot where Itachi and Sasuke are at.

Itachi put Sasuke in the back seat on the left side; he opened the door to the car with out putting the youngest raven on the ground. Itachi put Sasuke in the car put the seat belt in place for him.

"Aniki I can do that my self, I'm not a baby." Sasuke said glaring at his older brother who only smiled at him; he kissed the top of his little brother's head.

"I know you are not a baby otouto, but you are my little brother." Itachi said closing the door when he saw Kisame walking up to him with his little brother clothes.

After he opened the back side of the car he saw Naruto walking behind his lover. "Naruto I thought I already told you can't change my mind about this." Itachi said while Kisame put the pack back in the car.

"I know you said that, but I think I can change your mind." Naruto said with his happy smile on his face showing Itachi he was not going to give up.

* * *

Itachi sighed knowing he will not give up. "I will tell you what you and Sasuke move in with me so we both can keep Sasuke safe from the evil snake." The older raven said looking at the blonde who gave a shock look before a happy smiled on his face.

"Do you really mean it?" Naruto asked looking the older raven, Kisame was looking at Itachi with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes I mean it, pack the rest of yours and Sasuke stuff come over tomorrow." Itachi said looking at his little brother's lover.

Naruto nodded his head. "Thank you Itachi, I can't be away from him." The blonde said jumping up and down happily.

"Your welcome, I know you can't see you tomorrow." Itachi said walking to the passenger side while Kisame got into the drivers side.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Naruto shouted out while he watched Kisame pull out of the parking lot, Sasuke waved at Naruto with tears coming down his side. It made he have a few tears coming down his cheek too; he started to walk back up to his apartment.

* * *

Itachi looked back at his brother who was looking out the window having tears coming down side of his cheeks; the older raven looked at him worriedly.

"Otouto when we get back to my place I have some good news to tell you." Itachi said smiling at his little brother who was looking at him with his tears finally stopping, Itachi turned back to look straight head of them.

It only took them about five miles away from Sasuke and Naruto old apartment, once they got there Kisame pulled the car in the drive away. Itachi got out of the car first opened the door for Sasuke who got out of the car after he took of the seat belt; the older raven closed the door. Kisame got Sasuke pack back out of the car; Itachi opened door to his house after he put in his keys to get in.

Itachi moved back to let his little brother in, Sasuke walked into the house followed by Kisame then Itachi who closed the door. The youngest raven walked into the living room while Kisame put his pack back at the end of the stairs for him to take up to his room, Itachi walked into the living room pushing his otouto to the couch to sit down.

Sasuke looked at Itachi waiting for him to talk. "Sasuke, Naruto will be moving in here with us for good so we can both look after you." The older raven said rubbing his little brother's back.

"What!" Sasuke asked shocked looking at his brother who was smiling at him.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you all like this chapter. What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate? Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.


	23. Sad News

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Authors note:What would you like to see in the next lemon in Fox's Mate?Go to my profile vote in my new poll. If what you want to see is not in the list write to me so I know what you like to see. Thank you.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Sad News

Sasuke looked at Itachi waiting for him to talk. "Sasuke, Naruto will be moving in here with us for good so we can both look after you." The older raven said rubbing his little brother's back.

"What!" Sasuke asked shocked looking at his brother who was smiling at him; Itachi pulled the younger raven in for a hug.

"I think it would be good if you had us both around." Itachi said while still hugging his little brother who was hugging him back now.

Sasuke smiled happy about having his lover with him, and then he thought of Kyuubi. "What about Kyuubi can he stay here?" the little raven asked his older brother who's smile turned to a frown.

Itachi sighed pulling away from the hug to look at his little brother. "No I'm afraid he can't." the older raven said with a sad smile on his face.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "Why can't he?" the youngest raven said looking at his brother looking sad.

"He's the one that cause you all the problems you've been having with Naruto." Itachi said truthfully to his little brother, pulling him closer to him. "I want to see you two happy again." The older raven said keeping him close to him, then his cell phone started to ring he pulled back from his brother to pull out his phone seeing it was Naruto who was calling he opened the phone.

"Hello." The older raven said.

"Itachi I forgot to ask you something!" Naruto said to his lover's brother.

"Yes what is it?" Itachi asked looking away from his brother seeing Kisame walking in the living.

"Is Kyuubi aloud to move in too?" Naruto asked looking a Kyuubi who was looking at him with sad eyes.

Itachi sighed turning to look at his brother before speaking. "No he can't." the older raven said keeping his black eyes on his brother.

"Why can't he?" Naruto asked looking at Kyuubi with sad eyes telling he was not aloud to move with him.

"I've already told my brother it's because he was the one causing you and my otouto all the problems." Itachi said hoping they would both understand why he was doing this.

"Okay I will tell him." Naruto said closing his cell phone looking at Kyuubi. "I'm sorry you will have to find a place to stay." The blonde said to the little fox in his inform.

"**I'm not surprise he said that, I should've known I over stayed my welcome when I mated with Sasuke.**" Kyuubi said looking away turning back into his fox form running to a window and jumped out the window.

Naruto ran to the window seeing the little fox landed on all fours like a cat, the blonde sighed with relieve when he saw Kyuubi was okay. _Sorry Kyuubi but it's probably for the best_ Naruto thought to himself walking away from the window to start packing all of his and Sasuke's stuff.

* * *

It's a new day when Sasuke walked down stairs seeing Itachi making a late breakfast for him since he didn't wake up until late morning, Sasuke looked at the clock seeing it was 11:00 am on the oven clock. Itachi looked up from cooking pancakes for his little brother, seeing his otouto was finally awake.

"How did you see?" Itachi asked turning back to the pancake making sure not to burn them he put the three pancake on the plate handed it to his brother.

"I slept good as I can, I will sleep better tonight when Naruto get's here." Sasuke said looking at the pancakes while he puts syrup on it.

"Glad you slept well, oh and Naruto will be here at noon." Itachi said with a smile on his face, Sasuke looked at his brother.

"You are not teasing me are you?" Sasuke asked his brother hoping it was not some joke he was playing with him.

"No I'm not joking with you; he will be here at noon." Itachi said walking out of the room.

Sasuke had a smile on his face as he started to think about his lover touching him kissing him making love to him. _I miss him so much I can't wait to see him_ the youngest raven thought to himself.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, sorry for the short chapter in the next chapter there will be a lemon, do you think Itachi did the right thing not let Kyuubi move in with them? Tell if you think Itachi made the right or wrong decision about not let Kyuubi move in with them.


	24. New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Kyuubi's "Speaking"**

Fox's Mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: New Home

"No I'm not joking with you; he will be here at noon." Itachi said walking out of the room.

Sasuke had a smile on his face as he started to think about his lover touching him kissing him making love to him. _I miss him so much I can't wait to see him_ the youngest raven thought to himself, finishing up his pancakes getting up cleaned up the plate put it in the sink, he was about to go up stairs when he hears the door bell ranging. Sasuke went to the door opened up smiled when he noticed Naruto was at the door, he jumped putting his arms around the blonde's shoulders in for a hug. Naruto moved Sasuke as he walked into the house then close the door and returned the hug to his lover who he also missed very much.

Sasuke pulled back a little looking at his lover who was also smiling back at him; Naruto pulled his raven lover in for a passionate kiss on the lips while lifting his raven into his arms after he put his suit cases on the floor carrying his lover up stairs to their new room. On his way up he bumped into Itachi,

"Hi Naruto." Itachi said walking by them.

Naruto stopped kissing his lover to talk for a minute. "Hi Itachi." The blonde said walking into their bedroom putting Sasuke on their bed, walked back to the door closing it turning to his raven who was already taking off his shirt.

The blonde smiled taking off his shirt while the raven started to take his pants and boxers off the same time, Naruto did the same taking off his pant's and boxers too walking up to his lover who was now sitting on the bed naked in front of him. Sasuke lick his lips at the site of Naruto naked in front of him, the raven started to it a hard on by the site of him. The blonde smile at that he got up went to his pant's pulled up at chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and Strawberries out of his packet Sasuke looked shocked at his lover seeing what he had in there.

"How did you get all of that in your pockets?" Sasuke asked his lover who was now picking up the stuff he taken out of his pocket to where Sasuke was at on the bed.

"I'm not telling you my secret babe." Naruto said pulling the raven back in for a passionate kiss on the lips while he put the stuff on the bed moved his arms around his ravens waist who put his arms around Naruto's shoulders pulling the other man closer to him.

The blonde started to kiss down the ravens jaw down the neck licking it and biting it leaving love bites there in its place, Sasuke moaned in pleasure with his hands in the blond's hair making it look messy. Naruto laid his lover on the bed getting the chocolate syrup opening it up pouring it on the raven's nipples, and stomach making said raven arch his back moaning in pleasure. The blonde stopped pouring the chocolate syrup closed it up putting it back down moving his mouth to the left nipple started to lick it first then putting it in his mouth biting it a few times making Sasuke moan even louder was like music to the blonde's ears.

Once the nipple was hard he moved to the right nipple gave it the same treatment giving it a lick putting it in his mouth biting it on until he was hard moving down the ravens stomach licking up all the chocolate that was still on his sexy raven's body enjoying being this close to him again. Stopped when he got near his lover's member he moved up grabbing the can whipping cream and strawberries, he opened up the whipping cream sprayed on the cock once he put enough on he pick up a strawberry put it on the member.

"Naruto hurry up that feels cccc cold." Sasuke panted out in pleasure, Naruto smiled at him nodded his head, picking up the strawberry with his mouth once he swallowed it he lick of the whipped cream a little touching tip of the member making Sasuke moan again gripping the sheets on the bed turning his knuckles white.

Naruto put the whole member in his mouth making the raven shiver in pleasure lifting his hips making the rest of his member in the blonde's mouth. After awhile he came into his lovers mouth, Naruto let go of his lover's member swallowed the semen enjoying the taste of his lover. Naruto looked up at his raven that was shiver still from the pleasure he just got whimpered at the lost of his lover's mouth.

"You enjoyed that didn't you babe?" Naruto asked putting his lips next to his raven's ear after moving that close to him, the blonde lick the ear making Sasuke moan.

"Yye Yes I did." Sasuke said panting with their erection rubbed together making friction that gave them both pleasure.

"You ready for me to pound into your tight hole?" Naruto said looking down at his lover who moans at that thought of him pounding into him.

"Yes I'm ready." Sasuke panted out while moaning from the pleasure.

Naruto gave him a smirk while moaning in between the raven's legs lifting up the raven by the hips putting his member close to the needy tight hole, the blonde thrust into his lover's tight hole hearing him moan in pleasure putting his arms around the blonde's neck keeping them close. Sasuke moved with Naruto's thrusts moaning at the feeling he was getting from him, he kept on thrusting until he hit his lover's prostate head on.

"Naruto yes right there!" Sasuke panted with sweat running down his body, Naruto kept on hitting the same spot dead on making the blonde sweat in pleasure of the feeling of being in side of his lover.

"Oh god about to, come!" Sasuke panted out moving up and down with Naruto help lifting up his hips.

"Me too babe!" Naruto panted out moving his hand on his Sasuke's member pumping in time with his thrust it did not take long for the raven came into his lover's hand and their stomachs, when he felt the raven's inside pulsed against his erection making him come inside his lover both riding their orgasm.

Naruto moved Sasuke off his member moving Sasuke up to the pillow's pulling the blankets up covering their naked bodies; the raven looked up at his lover who was also looking at him.

"You are always amazing babe." Naruto said looking down at his lover.

"You too." Sasuke said laying his head on the blonde's chest.

* * *

Kyuubi was walking around in his fox form trying to find a place to stay at._** I will find my mate again, and then I will make sure he is mine for good**_ Kyuubi thought to himself as he walked down town.

_**I will also have my revenge on Itachi for taking my mate away from me**_ Kyuubi thought to himself again.

The End

* * *

Yes this is the end of this story don't worry I am going to have a sequel for this story which is posted now. The sequel was called Fox's Mate 2. What will happen with Kyuubi, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi. Will Kyuubi get his revenge on Itachi read and find out in the sequel.


End file.
